The Runners
The Runners is a hip hop production duo from Orlando, Florida, consisting of Andrew "Dru Brett" Harr and Jermaine "Mayne Zayne" Jackson. They came together to form the team in 2000, but they have known each other since they were in kindergarten. They are best known for producing the hit singles "Go Hard" and "Hustlin'", by rappers DJ Khaled and Rick Ross respectively. They have produced songs for artists like Keyshia Cole, Chris Brown, Fat Joe, Juelz Santana, Nelly, Jim Jones, Lil Wayne, Justin Bieber, Fabolous and Usher. They are currently working on songs for Danity Kane, Day26, Teairra Mari, Tamia, Jadakiss, Ludacris, Young Jeezy, Trey Songz, Christina Milian, Ciara, Lloyd, Rihanna, Chipmunk, Heidi Montag, Avril Lavigne, Beyoncé Knowles and Mariah Carey. They produced two tracks on Rihanna's fifth studio album Loud, "Cheers (Drink to That)" and "California King Bed". They have also produced British singer-rapper Cher Lloyd's debut single "Swagger Jagger". Although their work is primarily hip hop they have recently created several songs for TV including John Walsh's Americas Most Wanted intro. They were nominated for Producer of the Year at the BET Awards 2008. Their trade mark includes a bass pattern followed by the sound of "AHHH" signifying a "breath of fresh air." Production discography Singles * 2006: "Where Da Cash At" (Curren$y featuring Lil Wayne & Remy Ma) * 2006: "Hustlin'" (Rick Ross) * 2006: "Born-N-Raised" (DJ Khaled featuring Trick Daddy, Pitbull, & Rick Ross) * 2007: "All The Above" (Beanie Sigel featuring R. Kelly) * 2007: "Go Getta" (Young Jeezy featuring R. Kelly) * 2007: "Bet That" (Trick Daddy featuring Chamillionaire & Gold Rush) * 2007: "Dreamin'" (Young Jeezy featuring Keyshia Cole) * 2007: "I'm So Hood" (DJ Khaled featuring Trick Daddy, Rick Ross, Plies, & T-Pain) * 2007: "Slap" (Ludacris) * 2007: "Speedin'" (Rick Ross featuring R. Kelly) * 2008: "Cash Flow" (Ace Hood featuring T-Pain & Rick Ross) * 2008: "Out Here Grindin" (DJ Khaled featuring Akon, Rick Ross, Plies, Lil Boosie, Trick Daddy, Ace Hood & Lil Wayne) * 2008: "Baby Doll" (Girlicious) * 2008: "Go Hard" (DJ Khaled featuring Kanye West & T-Pain) * 2009: "Cause A Scene" (Teairra Mari featuring Flo Rida) * 2009: "Overtime" (Ace Hood featuring Akon & T-Pain) * 2009: "My Time" (Fabolous featuring Jeremih) * 2009: "Champion" (Ace Hood featuring Rick Ross & Jazmine Sullivan) * 2009: "Thinkin' About You"(Mario) * 2009: "Fed Up" (DJ Khaled featuring Usher, Rick Ross, Drake, & Lil Wayne) * 2010: "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" (Usher featuring Plies) * 2011: "California King Bed" (Rihanna) * 2011: "Lowkey Poppin" (Kid Ink) * 2011: "Swagger Jagger" (Cher Lloyd) * 2011: "Cheers (Drink to That)" (Rihanna) edit Songs edit 2005 Lil Wayne - Tha Carter II (2005) * 03. "Money on My Mind" Fat Joe - All or Nothing (2005) * 02. "Does Anybody Know" edit 2006 DJ Khaled - Listennn... the Album (2006) * 02. "Born N Raised" (feat. Trick Daddy, Pitbull & Rick Ross) Rick Ross - Port of Miami (2006) * 04. "Hustlin'" * 09. "Where My Money (I Need That)" * 11. "Hit U From the Back" (featuring Rodney) * 14. "It's My Time" (featuring Lyfe Jennings) * 16. "Hustlin' (Remix)" (featuring Young Jeezy & Jay-Z) Ludacris - Release Therapy (2006) * 12. "Slap" Jim Jones - Hustler's P.O.M.E. (Product of My Environment) (2006) * 05. "Reppin' Time" Fat Joe - Me, Myself & I (2006) * 04. "No Drama (Clap & Revolve)" Young Jeezy - The Inspiration (2006) * 06. "Go Getta" (feat. R. Kelly) * 11. "Dreamin'" (feat. Keyshia Cole) Lil Wayne - Dedication 2 (2006) * 16. "Where Da Cash At" (feat. Curren$y & Remy Ma) Trick Daddy - Back by Thug Demand (2006) * 02. "Breaka, Breaka" * 05. "Bet That" (feat. Chamillionaire & Gold Ru$h) edit 2007 Chris Brown - Exclusive (2007) * 08. "Damage" UGK - UGK (Underground Kingz) (2007) * 10. "Take tha Hood Back" (feat. Slim Thug, Vicious & Middle Fingaz) T.I. - T.I. vs. T.I.P. (2007) * 11. "We Do This" * 13. "Don't You Wanna Be High" DJ Khaled - We the Best (2007) * 05. "I'm So Hood" (feat. T-Pain, Trick Daddy, Rick Ross, & Plies) * 08. "Hit 'Em Up" (feat. Paul Wall & Bun B) * 13. "The Streets" (feat. Shareefa & Willy Northpole) * 00. "I'm So Hood (Remix)" (feat. T-Pain, Young Jeezy, Ludacris, Busta Rhymes, Big Boi, Lil Wayne, Fat Joe, Birdman & Rick Ross) R. Kelly - Double Up (2007) * 01. "The Champ" (Co-Produced with R. Kelly) (feat. Swizz Beatz) * 22. "Good Sex" (Co-Produced with R. Kelly) (feat. Twista) (iTunes Bonus Track) Trey Songz - Trey Day (2007) * 04. "No Clothes On" Beanie Sigel - The Solution (2007) * 01. "All the Above" (feat. R. Kelly) Chamillionaire - Ultimate Victory (2007) * 11. "Come Back to the Streets" Keyshia Cole - Just Like You (2007) * 02. "Didn't I Tell You" (feat. Too Short) DJ Drama - Gangsta Grillz: The Album (2007) * 17. "Aye" (feat. Young Dro & Big Kuntry King) edit 2008 Rick Ross - Trilla (2008) * 04. "Speedin'" (feat. R. Kelly) Day26 - Day26 (2008) * 07. "Come In (My Door's Open)" Ace Hood - Gutta (2008) * 02. "Can't Stop" (feat. Akon) * 06. "Cash Flow" (feat. T-Pain & Rick Ross) Lil Mama - VYP (Voice of the Young People) (2008) * 03. "One Hit Wonder" (feat. DJ Khaled) Blood Raw - My Life: The True Testimony (2008) * 13. "I Miss You" Danity Kane - Welcome to the Dollhouse (2008) * 08. "Ecstasy" (feat. Rick Ross) Rocko - Self Made (2008) * 09. "That's My Money" (feat. KC) DJ Khaled - We Global (2008) * 02. "Go Hard" (feat. Kanye West & T-Pain) * 03. "Out Here Grindin" (feat. Akon, Rick Ross, Lil' Boosie, Trick Daddy, Ace Hood & Plies) * 04. "Go Ahead" (feat. Fabolous, Flo Rida, Fat Joe, Rick Ross & Lloyd) * 07. "We Global" (feat. Trey Songz, Fat Joe & Ray J) Girlicious - Girlicious (2008) * 02. "Baby Doll" * 03. "Liar Liar" (feat. Flo Rida) * 06. "Already Gone" Ludacris - Theater of the Mind (2008) * 01. "Intro" Keyshia Cole - A Different Me (2008) * 03. "Please Don't Stop" edit 2009 Teairra Mari - At That Point (2009) * 00. "Cause A Scene" (feat. Flo Rida) * 00. "Cause A Scene Remix" (feat. Flo Rida, Rick Ross) Trae - Streets Advocate (2009) * 04. "What Have I Become" Rick Ross - Deeper Than Rap (2009) * 08. "Lay Back" (feat. Robin Thicke) * 11. "Bossy Lady" (feat. Ne-Yo) * 14. "In Cold Blood" (feat. Bang 'Em Smurf) Ace Hood - Ruthless (2009) * 04. "Overtime" (feat. Akon & T-Pain) * 05. "Champion" (feat. Jazmine Sullivan & Rick Ross) * 06. "Love Somebody" (Featuring Jeremih) * 10. "Wifey Material" (Featuring Lloyd) Fabolous - Loso's Way (2009) * 03. "My Time" (Featuring Jeremih) Lil' Boosie - Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz (2009) * 01. "My Avenue (feat. Lil' Phat & Lil' Trill)" Trick Daddy - Finally Famous: Born a Thug, Still a Thug (2009) * 03. "Da Realest (feat. Kevin Cossom)" Mario - DNA (2009) * 02. "Thinkin' About You" Lloyd - Like Me: The Young Goldie EP(2009) * 00. "Pusha" (feat. Lil Wayne & Juelz Santana) Akon (2009) * 00. "New York City" Chris Brown - Graffiti (2009) * 05. "What I Do" (feat. Plies) Usher - Raymond vs. Raymond (2009) * 02. "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" * 00. "Take That" (leftover track) Wyclef Jean - From the Hut, To the Projects, To the Mansion (2009) * 11. "We Made It" Lil Scrappy - Tha Grustle (2009) * 06. "Posted" RichGirl - RichGirl (2009) * 00. "Selfish" Inkwell - Inkwell (2009) * 00. "Invisible" * 00. "Therapy" Rico Love - Rico Love (2009) * 00. "Come Home To You" Krave (2009) * 00. "Don't Get It" Mary J. Blige - Stronger with Each Tear (2009) * 01. "Tonight" Nu Jerzey Devil - The Introduction (2009) * 08. "Dangerous" Beyonce - Unreleased (2009–2010) * 00. "Crack The Case/Catch A Case" (Writers: Beyonce Knowles, The Runners, Kiki Shread) (Featuring Kiki Shread) edit 2010 Flo Rida (2010) * 00. "Star" Jessica Jarrell (2010) * 00. "Up and Running" Nipsey Hussle (2010) * 00. "Here Goes Nothing" (feat. KC) Booba - Lunatic (2010) * 02. "Caesar Palace" (featuring Diddy) Alley Boy (2010) * 00. "Introduction To Definition of F*ck Shit" Justin Bieber - My World 2.0(2010) * 11. " Kiss and Tell " (bonus track) Trey Songz (2010) * 00. "Make Moves" * 00. "Trey Day" Mann (2010) * 00. "So Wavey" Ludacris - Battle of the Sexes (2010) * 10. "B.O.T.S Radio" (feat. Shawnna & I-20) DJ Khaled - Victory (2010) * 04. "Fed Up" (feat. Usher, Drake, Young Jeezy, Rick Ross) * 08. "Killing Me" (feat. Buju Banton, Busta Rhymes & Bounty Killer) * 09. "Bringing Real Rap Back" (feat. Rum) * 11. "On My Way" (feat. Kevin Cossom, Bali, Ace Hood, BallGreezy, Ice Berg, Desloc, Gunplay, Rum & Young Cash) Usher - Raymond v. Raymond (2010) * 02. "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" Rick Ross - The Albert Anastasia EP (2010) * 06. "Fire Hazard" Rick Ross - Teflon Don (album) (2010) * 12. "Audio Meth" (feat. Raekwon) Ce Ce Segarra (2010) * 00. "Damsel in Distress" J-Bar (2010) * 00. "What's Up" (feat. Waka Flocka Flame) Rihanna - Loud (2010) * 03. "Cheers (Drink to That)" * 06. "California King Bed" DJ Freddy Fed (2010) * 00. "Sell Out Everything" (feat. Young Buck, Murphy Lee & Gunplay) Akon - Akonic (2011) * 00. "Give It To 'Em" (feat. Rick Ross) Lisa Maffia - Miss Boss (2011) * 02. "Hardrive" Nelly - 5.0 (2010) * 11. "Liv Tonight" (feat. Keri Hilson) edit 2011 Birdman - Bigger Than Life (2011) * 00. "I Get Money" (feat. T-Pain, Mack Maine & Lil Wayne) Kid ink - Daydreamer (2011) * 12. "Lowkey Poppin" Billy Blue - Blumanatti (2011) * 03. "Ball 4 Eva" Torch of Tripple C'S - UFO (2011) * 07. "Gone" Cher Lloyd - Cher Lloyd (2011) * 00. "Swagger Jagger" T.I. - Unreleased (2011) * 00. "We Dont Get Down Like Y'all" (feat. B.o.B) DJ Khaled - We the Best Forever (2011) * 11. "A Million Lights" (feat. Kevin Rudolf, Tyga, Mack Maine, Jae Millz & Cory Gunz) Kelly Rowland - Here I Am (Kelly Rowland album) (2011) * 07. "All Of The Night" (feat. Rico Love) Ace Hood - Blood, Sweat & Tears (2011) * 08. "Beautiful" (feat. Kevin Cossom) Lloyd - (2011) * 00. "Superhero" * 00. "Playboy Centerfold" Bali - (2011) * 07. "Mary Jane" (feat. Kevin Cossom) Karmin - (2011) * 00. "Crash Your Party" Trey Songz (2011) * 00. "Its Gone Be On" (feat. Rico Love)